


First Life

by Justforfunorwhatever



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justforfunorwhatever/pseuds/Justforfunorwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristiano is hopeless in love with Gerard. But he has a little handicap he wants to share with his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Life

Gerard's P.O.V

I had everything. A popstar girlfriend, two sons and a sparkling career.

Shakira was the best hum I've ever met. Always kind and helping me out when I got myself in trouble. We had two beautiful children. They were really smart (for toddlers) and were our mini.me's in every way possible.

About my career, what can I say. I've always loved Barca, being a culé since birth. We won everything and nobody could do anything to change that. With nobody I meant some certain white guys from Madrid with their crazy antics.

Like showing up on Barca's aftermatch party.

It was a warm evening in Barcelona. We met up at Neymar's house to celebrate the win against Almeria and being on top of the league.

I sat there, a cup of juice in hand (Had to drive home later) when I saw him. Black hair gelled back, tan skin shining in the dim light, wearing tight jeans and a shirt.

Cristiano

No idea what he was doing at a Barca party, but he was definitely not invited. I wanted to go over and talk to him but he had other things in mind. He searched for Messi and eventually found him. They talked and then they went upstairs. I swear I've seen Leo blush.

I decided to have a talk with Neymar, it's his house after all. "Hey, Cris is here" "What Cris", Neymar seemed a bit drunk.

"Cristiano Ronaldo. He went upstaires with Leo", I was on the verge of losing my temper. "Oh, Ok. I'll look after them" With these words he went up to the second floor of his house.

Half an hour later he was still upstairs so I decided to search them myself.

Bad idea

I looked through every room until I stood in front of the masterbedroom. Wild moaning and a bit whimpering could be heard. Without a second thought I opened the door.

Leo's P.O.V

I was simply chatting with some of our teammates when Cristiano came by and tapped on my shoulder.

I felt lightheaded as he dragged me upstairs. It was like he drained me from all the energy I've had before. He pushed me down on a giant bed in a bedroom and started to push both of our pants down. I would have protested, but I was just too tired to care about anything.

Soon Cris had two fingers in my hole, fucking me vigorously with them. I let out some soft whimpers when he entered me. I was sure he was trying to rip me in half with his cock. "I've always wanted to do that", Cris moaned.

I couldn't move at all due to my lack of energy. In the moment he came all I wanted was to sleep and forget all the humiliation he's put me through.

I blacked out afterwards.

Neymar's P.O.V

When I opened the door to my OWN bedroom, I didn't expect to see Leo, passed out. He looked.....well like somebody who had been roughly fucked.

Cris didn't seem to mind Leo's state. He simply pushed him aside to make room on the bed and turned to face me.

"Hey, two in one night", he said while pulling me on the bed with an iron grip. He was very strong, like unreal. Not even human anymore.

As he started to push my pants down I tried to fight him. He wasn't going to rape me, was he? No he couldn't. I fought with all my mighty, but he kept me still. He pushed my arms back on the bed with only one hand.

"Well....I just wanted to finger you. You know, prepare a you bit for me, but now you don't get any of that" He pushed straight in. I screamed loudly, it hurt like hell and I felt tears forming in my eyes. 'Stop....please stop I'm begging you"

"No way. You're too pure and powerful to miss out" and with that I suddenly didn't feel so powerful anymore.

But I saw little yellow filaments going from the point where he was holding me down up in his arms. That was definitely the weirdest shit I've ever seen, but I was too tired to even form a coherent thought, yet alone protest.

After the yellow stuff was all vanished in his body, he came into me. I felt so sticky and just downright awful. But the worst part was that this fucking bastard just threw me beside Leo like we were some kinds of worthless toys.

I was just starring at Leo's neck. Leo was still unconscious. I wondered briefly if he was seriously injured or not. The longer I thought about this situation, the more tired I got.

Five minutes later I was already sleeping like a baby. A dirty, powerless baby.

Cristiano's P.O.V

Well...that was exciting.

But I had to get them both back home before somebody started searching them. It didn't take long to do so. I can speed up to 800 kilometres per hour so I just grabbed Messi and put him in his own bed at home. He won't remember any of this and even if he did, it wouldn't be my problem.

Back at Neymar's I put him into the nearest bathtub. He was going to wake up the next morning thinking he drank too much and fell asleep there.

Just when I was finished, Gerard stumbled in the room. He wasn't surprised to see me. "Where are Leo and Neymar?", he was angry.

"I have no idea what you're talking about", I replied with an easy smile.

"I've seen you and Leo going with you and Neymar searched you guys for like", he looked at his watch," almost an hour".

"Uhm. Messi went home after we talked and I haven't seen Neymar at all", I hoped he would believe me. But Gerard was too clever for that. He made his famous 'are you kidding me?' face.

Normally I was a great liar. People always believed me everything, but I couldn't lie to Geri. He knows me too well.

I can't lie to the people I love.

Yes, I've always loved him. Since he came to Manchester eleven years ago. But I've never told him, so he went back to Spain and fell in love with Shakira. I needed him in my life, so that evening I made the fastest decision ever in my life.

I grabbed Geri and threw him on the bed. Just like Neymar and Messi. But they were only energy suppliers to me. Geri would be mine.

Forever.

I took only so much of his energy fot him not to be able to fight me. "What the fuck are you doing? Get off me. Now!",

Right. Now or never, I thought as I yanked his head to the side and bit into his neck. (Cliché, I know but that's how my venom spreads the fastest)

**Author's Note:**

> First of all. Cristiano Ronaldo is not a Vampire in real life (I think) and this is all fiction.  
> Second......Hope you liked it and pls comment.


End file.
